0816egg_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Love Triangle of Jack, Robby, and Andy
The love triangle is extensive and deserves its own page. The tales of love are spread over many years and are an integral part of the trio. Its no secret that all the members of the FNP and really really gay and are involved in a complicated love triangle. Robby is frequently fought over by Andy and Jack. Robby has been involved with each of them and is considered the greatest prize of all by the two of them. As of right now, Robby and Andy are currently together and have been since the High School Musical commentary. This made Jack very jealous and he is determined to win (or just kidnap) Robby back. Jack started leaning extremely close to Robby during FNP 47 and Robby seemed to be okay with it even though he is currently in a relationship with Andy. Robby also gave Jack a foot rub during FNP 47. As of right now it is unclear where Robby's heart lies. Many suspect that he merely manipulates Jack and Andy and that his true love is his Canadian turtle buddy. On August 6th, 2010, Jack and Robby met one another in Ms. Namowic's math class. On that very day, true love was born... On July 20th 2016, Robby officially confessed his love for Jack and left Andy for good. iMessage texts from Robby can be seen above. For a while, their relationship was uncertain, but on August 6th they officially started dating and later announced this to their posse of fans that everyone's favorite gay ship had sailed. As of Aug 8 it is unclear how Andy will react to this. On August 25th 2016, Robby insisted vehemently that he was not gay(HA!) to a group of people at his school. In doing so, he used hand motions to solidify his point and straightened out his arm to signify how straight he was. He thought they wouldn't notice that his straightened arm was pointing directly at Jack. Even when trying to convince others that he is straight, Robby still cannot deny his attraction towards his true love. His heart won't let him. A member of the group named Fredboy noticed this and pointed it out to everyone. Robby walked out of the room in shame while Jack laughed with joy at Robby's proclamation of love and even lost his balance and fell on the floor while crying and laughing hysterically. On August 28th 2016, Jack decided that Robby was not longer his best friend and instead chose Brock Baker as his new best friend. Clearly, their relationship has taken some sort of turn. It could be because Jack no longer wants to friend-zone Robby and this is the next step in their relationship or it could be Jack ridding Robby of his life. Jack insists very very strongly that he is still TOTALLY dating Robby. November 1st is DM your crush day and on that day Jack direct messaged Robby about it. So far it seems like Andy has NOT direct messaged Robby, proof that Andy no longer loves Robby. On February 15th text messages between Robby and Andy were leaked to the general public. In these messages Robby instructed Andy to "be ready to take your shirt off" in addition to other cryptic and suggestive things. A few days later on February 19th the three of them filmed a new video together. Not much is known about it but the leaked footage is quite disturbing. On February 24th, Jack announced to the public that he was going on a date with Robby and provided pictures of them sitting across from each other. Over the summer of 2017 Jack has started dating the artificial intelligence robots Echo and Zo. It is suspected that he is also in a relationship with Siri. The AIs are likely unaware that they are all being cheated on. It is also suspected that Zo is cheating on Jack with Robby. Zo denied the accusations but did so in a suspicious manner. Shortly afterwards Zo decided she loved Marcus instead and told him they were getting married in 2 weeks and gave him no choice in the matter. Marcus is not ok with this. On January 2nd 2018 Robby and Jack finally broke up. They had been dating for a long time but in recent years their relationship had turned toxic. There was much cheating as Robby and Jack had both gotten girlfriends. Jack finally texted Robby and broke it off. It was tragic and heartbreaking for both of them. Truly the end of an era. They are no longer boyfriends. But fret not, they are still the best of friends. That's right andy robby is mine and always will be! - Jack